The Girl
by TheWinchestersRocks
Summary: This is my story of Supernatural. I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry about the ns. I still don't know how to ues this yet.


The Girl

"Sam had a vision about a girl that is like him the vision was about this girl getting kill by the demon".

"Sam wakes up Dean and says come on I had a vision, and we have to go to California".

"California are you kidding me Sammy that's like a long way from here",

"They were in Texas at the time".

"Dean I know that but this girl she was something that I really don't know look we just have to help her come on",

"Yeah she better be something",

So some how they got to California, Now they are looking for her but they don't know anything about her".

"Sam I don't think we'll gonna find her, Sammy maybe she's not real".

"Dean No! she's real cuz I had the god damn vision of her".

"ok that was cool, ok Sam what did she look like?."

"She had brown hair and green eyes".

"Huh I see where that can help for you cuz I didn't see her you Sam did".

Well I don't know what to tell you. Like I said back at Texas she was going to die".

"Ok heres something maybe she's already dead and really we came here for nothing Sam".

"Dean we did came here for something for her and maybe your right".

"Sam why can you get that in your head sometimes ok can we get some food now".

"Very funny Dean. yeah let's get some food".

"Let's go in here. It's bizzy in here" Dean said".

"A girl comes up to the boys and says Hi I'm Jayne welcome to fire".

"Dude that's her".

"You guys wanna to sit down. She looked at Sam and said are you ok cuz it doesn't look like it".

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Oh me yeah I'm ok thanks for asking".

"ok guys what do you want? and she was still looking at Sam."

"Ummm….Can we have one minute Dean said to Jayne".

"ok I guess I be right back. When she was walking back she didn't feel good about the boys".

"So Sammmy You're telling me that's her".

"Yeah she's not dead. Yeah that's the girl in my vision".

"So now what the hell do we do cuz Dude she's pretty hot"

"Ok Dean when she comes back let me do the talking".

"Why you do the talking what you think I'm going to say something bad or something like that".

"I know you Dean you would say anything and You would ever know it so yeah".

"Dean said alright in girly way".

"So she was walking back to the boys and ask what do you guys want".

"Dean said I want some chicken oh and macaroni and a beer".

"ok how about you she said to Sam" .

"oh I want the same but I want some water".

"ok I be right back with your food she left the boys".

"Why you didn't say anything to her I thought you were gonna do the talking?".

"I don't know let me see should I just ask her oh hey how old are you and guess what a demon is going to kill you".

"I don't know it's just that if I look at her when I see her you know her dead, Oh ok Sammy how about you let me do the talking cuz it looks like you don't want to talk to anyone. Anyway I know how to talk to women".

"Whatever I don't care anymore".

"she came back with the food and say here go guys would like anything more".

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Hey wait Dean said to her ummm… just asking how old are you" Sam go downs and was looking at Dean like he wants to kill him" umm… she looks at Dean and smile just a little and said I'm 23. why do you ask?.

"Oh I was just asking I don't know why I say those things".

"Ok whatever she said. she looks at Sam and said why are you doing that?".

"He gets back up and said to Jayne I don't know maybe it's because my Brother said something was really dumb".

"Oh well I get that a lot from brothers she smile at Sam and Sam smile back".

"ok I think we got to go now Dean said".

"Yeah he's right".

"so the boys get up starts to walk to the door but Sam stops Jayne and ask. do you know where's a motel", "yeah just go down the street and your there your not gonna miss it ok thanks".

Now Outside

"So how do we tell her that a demon is gonna kill her Dean said".

"Dean do you have to say it like that?. I don't know we just tell her Ok".

"Ok whatever cuz I really don't care how we tell her".

Now In the Car

"Do you think that she knows what's going on Dean said".

"Maybe and maybe not Dean but I hope she does".

"Why do you hope she does?".

"I don't know maybe it would be better if she knows so. Hey there's the motel".

"In the motel now".

"Dean Let's search for the demon and call Jayne and see when she gets off for work".

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Dean said Ok that's cool". "And then Dean calls Jayne's work Hi this is wait Dean hold the phone and said to Sam what do I say to them if they ask for my name". "Oh just say Jack or something". Ok, hi again yeah I want to know when does Jayne gets off for work". "She gets off at 9:00 Anyway who is this cuz she doesn't have any family". Oh this is Jack I'm her Boyfriend". "Ok whatever I tell her that you called ok". "Yeah can you don't cuz I don't want her to know that I'm back from the LA". "Ok I don't tell her I think". "Dean said to the girl thank you and bye".

"Sam said to Dean, Why did you say her Boyfriend".

"Oh cuz she doesn't have any family And if I said oh this is her family we wouldn't know when she gets of for work".

"Oh but you could of said this is her friend".

"Oh I'm sorry it was the only thing came to me".

"Ok whatever can we just look for this Demon".

"So time goes by and then Sam said to Dean I can't find anything about this Demon I don't know what to do".

"Sammy just keep looking ok cuz if we keep looking we will find it ok".

"ok so time goes by again and Sam said I got it oh my god".

" Sam what is it the demon".

"Dean it's the demon".

"Sam wait what do you mean our demon".

"the demon that killed Mom and Dad".

"WHAT dude why you didn't know this at first?".

"Well if I knew would of told you but I didn't know"

"So what does this man, is she like you or something?".

"Sam looked up to Dean and said Yeah maybe if she is we got to help her".

"Ok Well its 8:45 let's go Dean said."

"10minits later the boys are at fire but doesn't see Jayne, So they go back outside".

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Dean said to Sam. Hey Sam is that her".

"Yeah that's her Dean".

"She knows that the boys are behind her so she takes Sam and throws him against the wall".

and She asked for his name and what you want with me?".

"My real name is Sam".

"Sam what".

"Sam Winchester and this is my Brother Dean Winchester".

"I know you guys You were at fire Why are you guys back here what you didn't like the food or something?".

"well I had a vision about you and we came here to help you with the demon".

"She looked at Sam and said a vision are you kidding me you have them too".

"Yeah you didn't know that other kids like us have them".

"No I thought I was the only one wow. Hey anyway how you guys knew about the Demon?".

"Sam said to her It killed are Mom 22 years ago and last year The demon got are Dad too".

"Oh god I'm so sorry, My Mom and my Dad died too".

"How did they die Dean ask to her?".

"They died in a car accident 4 years ago".

"Sam said to Jayne so you were 14 at the time right?.

"Yeah I was 14 I was in the car too, that's when I had my first vision but get this like 2 minits later the car accident happen. And now I have the visions it's like 2 weeks when it happens And I really don't get that. So anyway what was the vision about I know it was about me but what happen?".

"Oh it was you and the Demon and then and then you getting, Well I really don't know how to tell you but you getting kill".

"She had to sit down cuz she couldn't believe it Sam got down to and said to her look we'll going to kill this Demon ok".

"Dean said Sammy I don't think we'll gonna kill it cuz it almost killed us".

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Well we can try Dean".

"No Sam he's right cuz I don't want you guys go in and get yourselves killed".

"Sam said what do we do then cuz I really don't know and I really want to kill this Demon".

"Me too Sam but I don't want to get myself killed by the Demon".

"Sam said ok".

"So now what do we do cuz I really don't know what to do here".

"Sam said we go back to the motel".

"I'm gonna go with you guys in a motel that's not gonna happen".

"Well I don't mean it like that, it's just that if you go some where and we don't know where you are and you may get yourself killed. Hey how about you get your room".

"Ok thanks a lot she said". Dean said to Sam Dude why did you do that?".

"Dean just don't right now".

:Now in the Motel:

."So what's the story about you Jayne Dean asked?".

"Well my Dad and my Mom were demon hunters too, but they stop hunting when they had me. But they did want me to know what's out there too And I was about 5 when I saw my Dad killed a demon I didn't like it but hey if he didn't we were gonna get are selves killed".

"Sam said to Jayne so that was your first time to see a demon?".

"Yeah it was. You know what guys I'm going to go to bed now goodnight bye".

"Ok see you tomorrow Dean said and Sam too".

"Dean she's a good kid she knows what's what you know". And I'm going to bed now goodnight too".

"Dean was the one still up and he looked up stuff about Jayne. Dean said wake up Sam come on get up ok and go get Jayne"..

" Ok I go get her, "there was a knock at Jayne's door it was Sam". she came and open the door and she said oh hi Sam what do you need?".

"We are gonna go now. So you wanna get dress".

"Ok I be right back just hold on". 2 minits later ok let's go Jayne said".

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

:Now In the Car:

"So what's going to be your future Jayne Dean asked?".

"I don't know I want to be everything but I would love to be a hunter too, but I really don't know and I want to go to school but I don't have any money to go to school".

"Oh I"m sorry about that".

"Sam looked at Dean and said to him So Dean where are we going".

"Oh you see Sammy and Jayne".

:Now At a Old House:

"Dean What the hell is this Sam said".

"Oh Sammy this is where she use to live And Jayne Ok I know that you don't want to be here but this is where your sister died right".

"How the hell did you know that?". "Huh oh I looked up some stuff last night about you so do you have anything to say?".

I did have a sister but she died when she was 10, I was 5 and that's when I saw my Dad killed that demon".

"Sam said to Jayne why you didn't say anything about this?".

"I don't know maybe cuz I didn't what you to know".

"Sam said to Jayne I'm sorry for what happen here".

"Well this woman we know called Ellen, she called me last night and she told me there's a demon up there and she said that it's maybe our Demon and she wants us to go up there for her Dean said".

"Sam said Ellen maybe is right cuz if it's trying to look for us and Jayne it would be up there".

"Jayne said to the boys well are you guys gonna take me back"

"Sam said to her. What no I need I mean we need".

"Dean said to them I don't need you if we go up there and kill it then your gonna be alright so I really don't know what he's talking about".

"Sam looked back at Dean and said your not helping here. look if you come with us you said back there you want to do hunting".

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Ok I'll do it if Dean's alright about with it?'.

"What me why me cuz I really don't care if you come or not so don't looked at me".

"Ok then I come but where is she?".

"Sam said to her. Oh she's in Arizona".

"So they go to Arizona to see Ellen so they got there"..

"Hi Ellen the boys said"

"Hey boys, how you been and who's your little friend".

"Sam said to Ellen. Oh we been alright and this is Jayne".

"Ellen said what's your last name Jayne?".

"Oh it's State, Jayne State"

"Oh I know you, your Fred State daughter right".

"Yeah that's my Dad, how did you know that?".

"Oh Hun I just know everyone that comes here and I'm sorry about your mom and dad".

"How did you know that too?".

"Oh I herd about that 4 years ago by someone that knew your Dad".

"Jayne said to Sam and looked up to him and said does she knows everything".

"Sam said to her Yeah pretty mush".

"Ellen asked the boys you guys are going to get the demon".

"Sam said back to Ellen. Yeah very soon but we need food and wash up too".

"Ellen asked Jayne How old are you anyway and where are you from too?'.

"Oh me, I'm 23 and I'm from California".

"Oh how nice, how is it to be 18?".

"It's really nice I think".

"What do you think about the boys".

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"I don't know there very nice".

"Yeah I saw that Sam had the eye on you I think that boy likes you".

"Jayne had a big smile on her I don't know".

"Me and my Daughter use to talk like this I miss it".

"Where is she".

"Huh oh she's out there and hunting, but it's her life".

"Yeah it's nice to talk to someone is like a mom well is a mom".

"Awwwwwww…. thanks Hun" "Dean comes in the room and said come on

Jayne we got to go now, Ok Dean I be right there. Well it was nice to talk to you Ellen".

"Yeah same here but you should keep out for Sam cuz like I said he likes you Hun".

"I try I think thanks for the talk and I call if anything comes on ok bye".

"Ok nice to meet you Hun bye".

"Jayne walks out the room and goes to Sam and Dean and said I'm ready and anything I need to do".

"Dean said to her and look out and watch everything is around you cuz anything can just jump right at you ok let's go".

"Sam said to Jayne hey wait if anything happens get behind me".

"Why get behind you".

"Just do it would you".

"I don't know I have to see what happens and anyway I'm a big girl too and if I can take care of myself too and I can do this ok".

"Sam smile at her and said yeah your right, just forget it ok".

"No if anything happens I'll get behind you hey you're the one is saving me and some how Dean but I will ok".

"Dean said come on and stop with the I'll get behind you or whatever you can do that later I hope".

"Dean said and Sam said too. Ellen thanks for everything we'll see you later".

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

So they got to this old house and went in to it and is trying to looked for the Demon but they can't see anything, So Sam gets a light on and then the Demon hits Dean and throws him against a wall and Dean falls down and the Demon gets Jayne and Sam by the neck, so Dean gets back up some how, and takes a gun and shoots the demon but it miss the demon. some how Sam gets away from the demon and gets a gun too and then shoots the demon and this time it hits the demon and the demon goes down with Jayne".

"So Sam runs to Jayne And said are you alright?" She gets back up and screams look out Sam this other Demon hits Sam and gets Jayne and "the demon said to Jayne no one is going to help you look Sammy is down and Dean is to I can kill you right now" but Jayne hits the Demon and goes down and starts fighting with the demon "The demon said honey if you fight me your just gonna get yourself killed', and then she said no I'm not she starts screaming at Sam and Dean and saying get up god damn it get up guys but the demon hits Jayne and then the demon doesn't know that Sam is right behind him and Sam hits him so the demon goes down and "Sam said to Jayne get behind me NOW' so she does and the demon gets up when Dean does too, and Dean is right behind Jayne and then he gets by Sam's right, with a guns and gives a gun to Sam. they just starts shooting the Demon and the demon goes down".

"Dean said what the hell was that, god damn it there was two demons I thought you told me Sam that there was only one demon".

"Sam says to Dean I didn't know. I guess that demon came in right before when she got hit or something did you get hit".

"Yeah I got hit but by the second demon but it look like you were sleeping at the time Sam".

"Very funny let's go now".

Now they are back at Ellen

"Ellen help Dean said'.

"Yeah I'm coming so what happen".

"Dean said to Ellen everything".

"45 minits later they are all fixed up".

"Jayne said I got to go now".

"Dean said ok see ya bye".

"Sam goes up to her why are you going now you could maybe live here".

"I don't know about that, I have a life in California you know".

"Yeah it's ok if you want to go then go".

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Ellen said your goin Hun you know you could live here but you have to do jobs around here first and you can have your room not by Ash".

"That's nice wait who's Ash?".

"Oh he lives here sometimes and he helps us with demons. I mean it you can live here but if you want to".

"Alright but I'm doing it cuz I want to and if anytime you guys need me with anything".

"Good welcome to are home if Joe ever comes back then it will really be home. anyway boys I think you would like this thing up in Illinois".

"Dean said oh cool let's go Sam".

"Dean I be right there".

"Ellen walks out of the room so there only Jayne and Sam. So Sam said so I see you later Jayne said yeah I guess it was pretty cool hunting with you guys but I don't know about fun"

"Yeah I know it can be bad but sometimes pretty good well I got to go bye Jayne so Sam starts to walk out the door but Jane stops Sam and said well she didn't say anything but did kiss him and he kiss back and then".

"Sam said I see you soon bye Jayne".

"yeah you too oh yeah Sam thanks".

"Thanks for what?".

"For saving me".

"So Sam walks out the door and got to the car and he gets in to the car".

"Dean said that was fun huh Sam and I see that you like Jayne too".

"Sam smile and said I don't like her".

"Yeah right Sam I saw you kiss her".

"Ok maybe I like her ok happy now".

"Yep I knew you like her".

THE END


End file.
